


Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

by decisivepumpkin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisivepumpkin/pseuds/decisivepumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU<br/>Demyx Myde Voltic was by no means a bad person. Sure he could be caught stealing time to time, but what was petty theft in the grand scheme of things? The last time it wasn’t even his fault.  Saix, Axel’s old roommate, was just a manipulative asshole who had the tendency to go berserk at the slightest poke of fun. That ultimately made his friendship with Axel extremely questionable because Axel was the biggest poker of fun to grace the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't notice this is a college au, one where I tried to fit the best I could. Hopefully I will do all the original characters in this universe...unfortunately I'm kind of slow writer. So one done! and lot more to go...if there is someone you would like to see faster in particular message me!

 

Demyx Myde Voltic was by no means a bad person. Sure he could be caught stealing time to time, but what was petty theft in the grand scheme of things? The last time it wasn’t even his fault. Saix, Axel’s old roommate, was just a manipulative asshole who had the tendency to go berserk at the slightest poke of fun. That ultimately made his friendship with Axel extremely questionable because Axel was the biggest poker of fun to grace the universe.  


It all started in his astronomy class. Well, it had more or less boiled over as he walked out of his astronomy class, but that was beside the point. He shouldn’t even have been taking astronomy. Demyx, in all his glory, was music major who had gotten in to RGU on a full ride scholarship for his sitar playing. Even if he hadn’t taken that scholarship, he would have made it on his swimming one. He wasn’t a bad student, but he definitely strived on the philosophy of “Why go big when you can go home”, and had unfortunately mistaken this class as a slacker class.

Xigbar shouldn’t have been there either; the big eye-patch wearing loser usually monitored the garden, or with Xaldin. He was the other campus guard that loved to make himself known to the student body. The two were pretty obnoxious, but managed to get their respective douche-baggery under the radar due to the fact they were in the headmaster’s not so secret favorite club. It had five members, maybe six, and rumor had it that a new tool joined the Ansem brigade. Demyx wasn’t really holding out for him.

Siax walked in having already done the special reading in the required book, the Luna Diviner. While Demyx thought it was going to be a blow off class, Saix was under no such pretense. Saix was majoring in astrophysics while double minoring in psychology and butt-headedness. From what Demyx could tell, his jammed pack schedule lead to an even shorter fuse for Siax—something that Demyx may possibly have play chicken with should the opportunity ever arose.  
That opportunity arose.

It was a widely known fact that Demyx was never going to buy the book required for this class because of money (and ew, spending it). The library would have let him borrow it, but since the incident he wasn’t supposed to be there anymore without supervision. Text books were a 24 hour rental deal which made projects hard and the book stores that carried it often required soul to complete the purchase. Even the nice second hand book store he and Axel had found during the first few months of school sold it for a beastly price. The Divine Rose was nice, but not even they could be cheap on this book. Belle looked really sad when she realized the price (there was a theory that it brought her great physical pain when people couldn’t afford the books that they wanted). She cut the prices down for him sometimes, if their beast of a boss wasn’t there.  
Saix on the other hand could afford the book; he could even afford to buy an impromptu second book. There wouldn’t really be anything wrong if Demyx were to borrow such an item—heavy on the borrow with a slight chance that he may never return it. Also Saix was kind of an idiot to just leave the book on his desk unprotected; just sitting there, unassuming of its costliness.

It only took Demyx a few tittering moments of should-I-shouldn’t-I, until he decided he was going to do it for all the poor people of the world! The Luna Diviner would be his and there was nothing Saix could do to stop him. With his iron resolve, Demyx stood from his desk at the end of the class and while Siax was talking to the teacher, and strode valiantly towards Saix’s seat only peeking over his shoulder briefly to ensure that Saix was most definitely not paying attention. He picked up the book as cool and calmly, and nonchalantly as he could—which was practically the definition of nonchalant.

Unfortunately, just as he snatched it, Xigbar walked into the class to alert them that he knows someone (not Demyx) was stealing the toilet paper from the men’s bathroom. Stealing toilet paper from the men’s bathroom was a crime and there would be hell to pay from the culprit (not Demyx. But toilet paper? totally expansive). Xigbar stared at him through his entire speech, which besides being completely rude, was a little unnerving. In reality Demyx probably should have been watching for Xigbar and not Siax. Xigbar always had it out for him. Always.

“What do you think you’re doing?” said Xigbar while sauntering over to him, exuding a completely chill attitude that completely masked his true intentions of causing Demyx great bodily harm. Not that it fooled Demyx.

“Nothing?” Demyx choked with a laugh that was a little too high and a little too shaky. He attempted to recalibrate his levels of normalcy and put the book down with drawing any more attention.

“Nothing? Really? As if. I think the both of us know what you’re up to dude.” Xigbar leaned on the desk arms crossed. He officially took away the lead spot of most causal—Demyx was sure he had to at least hold 2nd. Maybe even 5th, but he was definitely in the top ten because he was pretty sure people got points for trying.

“I have no idea as to what you are talking about,” Demyx said calmly. He heard somewhere that removing any trace of contractions from his speech makes you appear less suspicious.

“Aw come on man, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” he said with a sigh. Demyx was unsure if he was referring to the toilet paper, or the fact that he was totally going to walk out with Saix’s book.

“You cannot be stealing that, man. You will get a most severe punishment from Saix if he catches you. Dead meat, totally dead meat,” Xigbar said shaking his head forlornly as he clearly began to imagine Demyx fate.

Demyx began to sweat. Was that how it was going to end? Saix going completely insane and killing him? On the other hand, it wasn’t about the toilet paper. There were so many things he wished to do, like live. Demyx laughed nervously and glanced towards the door. The idea of simply running out the door held a lot of potential. It was the end of class, and he still had a few more minutes of Siax talking to the teacher. He could jump out the window. Two stories off the ground—people could survive that right? Or maybe he could fake a heart attack and force everyone to take him to the hospital.

“Please, no,” Demyx forced out stumbling over his words and dignity, “Don’t tell him, don’t call him over. Please I will do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

There was moment of silence. For Xigbar it was one filled with thought, while for Demyx it was in mourning for his life. He might as well have sold his soul, or at least cut off his own arm and given it to Xigbar.

“Well there is this thing that we need. With your tendency to acquire things not already in your possession, well I don’t think it will be that hard,” he replied smiling and glanced at the book that was cradled in Demyx’s hands.

“We need you to get the Olympus Stone for us. You have a pass to the Coliseum right? Right—on the swim team,” Xigbar made gesture towards Demyx that clearly suggested that everything was super simple.

“Besides obviously not getting caught, dude, it would be most excellent if you could make sure that it doesn’t come back to us.” At this point demyx was going pale and vomiting looked to be like a new fourth option. Us? Who the hell was us?

“Oh yeah, and this guy is going be there. You should have a few words with him, if you know what I mean? He’s part of the visiting pre-freshman—his name is Roxas. He has spiky hair, blue eyes, short—like super short, man. Pipe squeak level he—oh just take this.” Xigbar pulled something out of his pocket which included an envelope, and shove it into Demyx limp and shaky hands. Steal the Olympus Stone? Not get caught? Talk to people? No. No. No. Abort mission, recant the offer of anything.

“The real Olympus Stone?” Demyx finally managed.

Xigbar rolled his only eye, like Demyx was the one being difficult. The Olympus Stone was the most important object for the entire athletic department. They kept it locked in the underworld part of the Coliseum. Rival schools trying to steal the Olympus stone had become a problem and with much conniving from Hades, it got stored downstairs in his office.

On the other hand it was considered to be Hercules tour de force. Demyx and Hercules would share hellos from time to time, back when they were the only freshman able to use the more restricted areas of the Coliseum. The story of how Hercules won it his freshman year was basically legendary. That year RGU suffered a huge streak of losses in practically in every sport—the losses practically drove the head coach, Phil, to retirement. It hit him hard, and with what happened to Achilles, he was in a bad place.  
Unfortunately Demyx was only weird acquaintances with all these people. The swim coach (his swim coach) Ursula was a real witch. She would let her two assistants get away with anything. Floatsom and Jetson made Demyx think murderess thoughts, and question his life choices (he didn’t really have to be on the swim team). He would swear up and down that they were evil incarnate—Ariel and he would discuss in great length the depths of her true evil. It was a unanimous decision the Sebastian and his young assistant, Flounder, were the far better and nicer pair.

“Yes, the real Olympus Stone! What good would a fake one do? Nothing, man.” Well he had a point about a fake one, but what were his plans for the real one? Everything was swirling and scary and vaguely sounded like a warped form of responsibility. That meant it was something that Demyx wanted nothing to do with.

“Ah! You know what? I think would rather just take the wrath of Saix.” He laughed nervously again, and he cursed silently. So much for sounding sure of himself.

“Nope. You’re doing it. And besides, man, Siax would eat you alive.”

“Yeah.” That seemed to be the group consensus, “You’re heartless.”

“Yeah,” Xigbar confirmed and nodded his head sagely. Demyx almost nodded again in a dismal agreement.

“When does this have to be done by?” Demyx questioned—never maybe? Never. Why should he do something that didn’t help him in the long run too?

“Saturday—that’s when freshmen orientation is,” Xigbar ordered and stomping on the ‘never happens if it’s put off plan’. “Besides it won’t be that bad bro think of it more as a—“

“Is there something I can help you two with?” cut in an icy voice.

Demyx turned his head slowly and soon his eyes were graced with the appearance of his potential murderer. Who was he kidding? Saix was going to be his actual murderer. He tried to recall the days of when both him and Saix were in the same high school. Granted Demyx mainly hung out with swim team and Blitz Ball players, some of whom went on to be pretty good. Unfortunately that was beside the point, he could vaguely recall a calmer Saix. Of course, that was when he and Axel were really tight, way before his scar, and definitely before he started dating Xion. He often wondered what went wrong in their freshman year that caused the forever annoying problem of Saix going bat shit at the drop of a hat.

Saix stood tall, dressed up, possibly to try and match his idea of a successful future. The scar on his face was the only thing to mar that image and showed he could get into really messed up fights if given the chance. That is, if you completely ignored his generally cold demeanor or his doubled edged words. He then picked up his book and woah—Demyx dodged a bullet when he put the book a few moments earlier. Saix already looked ready to commit a heinous act, and Xigbar only nodded at him as if his presence was an expected thing.

“No,” Demyx spilled out, hopefully very innocently.

“Of course.” The silent accusation hanging in the air.

“Actually, Demyx was giving me some ideas about the Toilet Paper Prowler,” Xigbar said smiling.

“I bet.” Saix said as if this answered his previous accusation. He picked up his book, his school bag, delivered his verdict—guilty as charged, charged of what was a different matter.

Most likely breathing if you asked Demyx—and vacated the room while exuding his general appearance of having utter disdain on humanity with his every step closer to the door. It was horrifying.

“You’re welcome by the way. And remember man, due by Saturday.” This time Xigbar’s smile was less evil, but completely smug—and turned to leave the courtroom.  
Demyx himself then turned and made his own way to the door while lamenting bitterly about the inner workings of fate and destiny. He trudged out the door and down the hall, his face locked in a pout. The only good thing for tonight seemed to be that he and Axel were going to meet up at the Moogle Shop. There he could make fun the workers and maybe not have to tell Axel his new weekend plans. The Moogle uniform was entirely white with black wings attached to the back of all the shirts and then the hat that had a red puff ball that would come careening out of it. It overall sucked to work there Demyx himself only handle a few weeks of employment before he left—yes, left not fired no matter what Axel thinks—and decided to find a different way of making cash. Either way Demyx would kill for a Synthesizer right now. Life sucked and he deserved so much more, so much more.

He made his way out of the Star Seeker astronomy building and began the long trek to the Moogle Shop. It was getting pretty late as the astronomy class was usually held in the evening. For once Radiant Garden was experiencing a clear sky as opposed to the usual fluffy clouds that tickled the sky, and usually only letting through a small amount of sunshine. Demyx checked his watch and realized Axel still had at least twenty minutes till he got off of work. He soon felt like reminding himself, the world, about how much this did indeed suck.

And yet despite the pick-me-up the Moogle shop was going to offer, his rain cloud that was certainly hanging over his head was ready to spill its dreary contents of shame and misfortune on him at any moment. Saturday was most definitely tomorrow and he could most definitely sense the amount of epic fail that was coming his way. In fact, it was hurtling towards him with intentions of leaving a body sized bruise on him. There was no easy way to get in if he had to go during the day to make sure he met this “Roxas” guy; that alone required him to go in at like 1pm (so freaking early). That was when the struggle team held there practice, about a billion people would go to that just to see their precious Setzer—stupid Setzer. The thing that made this only slightly easier for him was that “Roxas” would be in the underworld part of The Coliseum, amd he was often encouraged by swim coaches to work out down there, but man, the trainers down there could totally work you until you were dead.

Demyx shook his head, completely vexed by his options in front of him. He had better options when he borrowed some reports from Ansem’s last year—which was successful—and now it seemed all past experiences when it came to stealing gave him zero help. He was not a master thief, but most certainly a man of chance, so many things just prancing out in the open ready for him to take. He rolled his shoulders back and quickened his pace as the Moogle Shop came into his view. The sign above was blaring and flashing the red words Moogle while the actual building stood in neutral colors as if to say sorry about the obnoxious sign. More notably, to Demyx however, was the complete lack of Axel in this establishment seeing as the walk took like thirty minutes because of his leisurely pace. With a quick flick of his wrist, Demyx plunged his hand into his pocket and dug out his phone, and the unthinkable happen. A text was there and it was from Axel.

Simple words flashed up on his screen and gave Demyx a feeling of betrayal--sorry can't meet, working late.

Axel was a heartless man, so utterly and completely dead inside. He was terrible. It meant zero Synthesizers.

“Ahhhh man…I’m going home.”

 

o.O.o.O.o

 

“GOOD MORNING RGU!!! Today is THE Saturday, the Saturday where our potential freshman will be touring our campus—be sure to be polite, courteous and welcoming! It is 12:30 in the afternoon and it looks like nothing but cloudy skies for the entire day…”

Demyx bolted up right from his bed and stared at the clock with a horrified look. That meant he had to get a move on it. His dorm room was located exactly fifteen minutes away from the Coliseum and while that seemed like a enough time Demyx still had to get ready, eat (breakfast was his greatest meal of the day), find clothes and generally get himself made into perfection—a necessary deed.

With much grace and forethought Demyx made the dangerous leap off his bed tangled in sheets, made his usually greeting to the floor—she was a hard one that’s for sure—detached the sheets and left them flopped on the floor. He looked to his left and right in his tiny room clothes scattered everywhere, reminding him that laundry should be done soon. A quick glance at his bed reminded him that, maybe he should change the sheets too, but that would cost time and money—something he was officially lacking at this point. One more harried glance around the room he picked up some mostly clean jeans and a black sweatshirt and vacated quickly to the communal bathroom. Priority one was quickly shifting from getting clothes on to get his hair to perfection which really should always be number one. Demyx had some great hair and how could he deny the world the precious chance of seeing it in its tip top shape.

Demyx proceeded to slam himself into a shower (rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat, rinse and…), dry off, put his clothes on without falling over and dashed to the mirror. Upon further inspection, Demyx face was alright he only looked slightly tired and seemed as though the weight of this mission was already weighing heavily on his damaged soul. He frowned briefly wondering if this would turn his hair go gray earlier, before giving his hair one final work over with his hands making it magnificent which would hopefully be the same way this mission would go—that is if he didn’t get in trouble for being there during struggle practice which would be a … struggle (Haha so funny Demyx was so funny). He gave a good guy nod to himself in the mirror and sprinted away, out the door and down the stairs and was greeted with blue sky that stretch over and beyond his dorm Nocturne Hall and out into the world. Good weather most certainly brought good things.

He checked his watch which now read as 12:53, he quickly grabbed his Coliseum robber bag and began the mad dash towards the Coliseum. So much movement in one day surely meant for more muscles for Demyx—he hasn’t run this much since that time when him he inadvertently made a puppet joke at Xion and Saix chased him all the way back to his house which was like twenty minutes away from the school. It really was just a joke everyone knew Xenahort eyes were Axel’s dorky kid friend, someone he didn’t care about—Xemnas wanted to get his hands on him soooo bad—he said something about special talents and interesting opportunities were ahead. He started left heading towards the Three Wishes Café, quickly passing it and crossing the street at the Pride Land’s breakfast place and making a right at Monstro’s (a family owned restaurant which seemed to only employ rowdy boys) and was greeted with an overly packed Coliseum. There were at least three groups of freshmen being lead around by the volunteering juniors that were just sitting around the front. Then groups were easily passing by the Coliseum pointing and making promises to come back when there seemed to be fewer groups there, others were passing through the gates talking excitedly about Hercules—apparently a lot of practice fights were being done by Hercules.

Demyx exhaled sharply and made his through the crowd apologizing here and there, smiled a few times to fellow athletes. Okay, Demyx only smiled at Ariel who in turn smiled and waved hurriedly as she had to make her way to Princesses of Heart practice, an a cappella group that he knew at least Belle was in and maybe five other girls. He dodged a few overzealous freshman who seemed over excited at seeing a real person use the Coliseum and opened the front door. He was almost blinded by the white walls with golden trim and the Greek styled columns that lined the hallway to the front desk where two huge statues guarded the walls. The list of tournaments lined up neatly to the side and the cheers from the arena could be heard echoing around banging the walls and making them vibrate, Hercules was most definitely doing well by those sounds.

“What do you think you’re doing here on a Saturday? You on the struggle team kid!?” A gruff voice called out that could only belonged to the athletic director, Phil.  
He waddled dangerously fast at Demyx, his short stumpy legs carrying his short plump body. His whistle hung around his neck and his hands looked completely ready to snatch it up and just blow at Demyx if he dared to open his mouth. He looked sweaty and annoyed, the few hair on his head was firmly pressed to his head simply due to his sweat and don’t even ask about his goatee.

“Uhhh,” Demyx replied smartly, this question was becoming repetitive, “Sure?”

“You’re late!” gasped Phil before he burst out laughing, “Have fun with Setzer! He is the absolute worst to tardy teammates.”

“Three words for ya kid! DEAD MEAT!” he shouted irritably and causing Demyx to wince and to mentally count just how many words that actually was, “Besides we have too much to worry about with all the trouble with Herc…”this time he trailed off and start to rub his goatee—Demyx guessed that the dead meat made him think of Hercules.

He then turned abruptly and walked towards the arena muttering and mumbling all the while and seemed to already forget about Demyx’s presence. Demyx made an indignant grunting noise and crossed his arms. Did he really look like he could possibly be on the struggle team! All those guys were crazy short and he was like the best swimmer here. He totally should have been recognized! He might as well be the apple of Phil’s eye—what a loser. Demyx placed his hands behind his back and casually looked left to right. No Herc, no more Phil, no uncomfortable eyes watching minus the few incoming freshman that were milling about—so with much ado, Demyx left his hood over his eyes and headed towards the Underworld entrance. A quick flick of the wrist, Demyx had brought his ID card out, scanned it, and shoved it back in his pocket without much fear. One final glance over his shoulder and he crossed the point of no return. Hopefully no one could identify him with his hood up.

He passed through the doorway and began the descent down the winding stairs into the depths of the Underworld. An undeniable chill passed over Demyx with each step, the idea of being caught by Hades sounded like a nightmare. The man seemed to openly operate on a completely different agenda than anyone else in the Coliseum and it wasn’t a secret that he hated Hercules just because of his dad, who happened to be his brother. He emerged out into the lobby where Pain and Panic were working frantically at the desk and four people were off to this side near the weight lifting entrance.

“We came to see how Hercules was doing!” exclaimed one of the four, not doing anything to be quiet.

“You know Wonderboy?” the girl sounded more than a little incredulously and Demyx started to look for a different exit.

“Seems like we have a friend in common.” The girl—who definitely had to be Hercules’s girlfriend laughed at the happenstance of meeting a friend of her boyfriend.

Demyx attempting to avoid suspicion began to trek the opposite direction of the quartet and through the doors that lead to the atrium which lead into the hall of trophies which would then in turn lead him to Hades office. Hopefully everything would be smooth sailing and with that Demyx passed through the door and only catching the tail end of the other conversation—that idiot was going to talk to Hades to see if they could lighten the load on Hercules. He soon picked up his pace passing each area with much vigor and was greeted with sight of the office. Peering left and right nervously Demyx anxiously pressed his ear against the door and listened for any sound of him. Standing outside was an easy thing to explain away, but inside? Oh yes, the range of excuses get cut down extremely quick because really no one went into Hades office unattended unless they wished to die a most painful death and Demyx most certainly did not want to die a most painful—he was actually quite fond of living.

“Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez Louise.” A distinctively Hades like voice said beyond the door and sadly almost causing Demyx to nearly bang his head on the door in shock.

He wasn’t talking about him was he? He hadn’t even done anything yet. It was very possible that he knew the ‘us’ that Xigbar was talking about, but Demyx could only wonder who was actually a part of it and what made you a member. It could be possible that the ‘us’ was all inclusive—like because Demyx was doing favors for him and whoever else that could be conned into favors is what made up the members? This could also mean that Demyx may not have truly been doing this for Xigbar, but then who for? Xemnas was most likely but Demyx hadn’t seen him since the beginning of freshman year with Axel.  
“Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna let just let him in here. Say, why don't you just pick somebody to train him till he drops dead? ” responded the remarkably stupid voice of Pete the T.A.

Demyx frowned slightly at the conversation, Pete was notoriously known as Maleficent’s bumbling, fumbling and generally inept teachers assistant (Maleficent who is the classic lit teacher and also the worst possible guidance counselor in the history of ever). A year ago there was this huge scandal that had happen with them that no one ever talks about. If he remembered correctly Hades was sort of in on it too, and Demyx used “sort of” loosely due to the fact that it almost seemed like Hades had operated on an entirely different agenda that only kind of corresponded with Maleficent’s agenda. There also may have been a pirate; Demyx was never too sure about the details.

Bang!

“Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the trainer to do it, he’s stopping by to give some tips to the Blitz Ball team before he goes up to Zanarkand University,” Hades said.

Demyx grimaced at the thought, Zanarkand was a very respectably Blitz Ball school and the Zanarkand Abes? Also top notch, their star player was Jetch and supposedly they have never lost a game since he joined. Anyone connected to that had be completely hardcore, Demyx could understand extra works outs to get better, but man, that guy had to be killer.

There were some shuffling movements, Hades powerful steps and the loud lumbering thumps that belonged to Pete. Demyx took the hint and quickly dashed to hide down hallway and assumed a position of unassuming of a relatively interested athlete that was heading away from the locker room towards a bright shining future. The door flung open and Hades glided out and Pete…well Pete didn’t trip too many times as they made their way down the hall opposite of Demyx.

Peeking out, with much bravado, Demyx watched the backs of both Pete and Hades till they disappeared down the hall. Perfect he thought airily as he stepped away from his hiding spot and quickly opened the door to the now empty office. The room itself was big and grand, Hades desk and chair seemed more like a throne then anything and the massive pictures and trophies of Hades with various people doing various things was only slightly off putting. On the other hand if Demyx ever managed to acquire a office he probably would have filled it up with his own accomplishments, but didn’t Hades have like a wife or something?

It was irrelevant now as Demyx headed towards the desk, the stone wasn’t on the walls or in any case so it must be in the desk he thought idly as he started going through drawers. Top left? Nope. Bottom left? Nada. Top right? No. Bottom right? Bingo! He quickly reached and grabbed it, pulling it out of the box and leaving an indentation where it was supposed to be. He smiled, and pulled off his Coliseum robber bag and pulled out the fake chocolate one that he had bought at the gift store the previous day. He plopped it into place, while it only took a couple seconds to look at it to realize that it was just a tasty fake, Demyx was sure that most who look at it could tell. Hopefully it would be at be the end of the day when Hades decided to have someone check on it. If he looked at it sooner, like right after he returns, then those precious seconds would only buy him time to escape. Did he make a good thief or what?

He shut the drawer turned around and made his way out the door. A complete and total success he thought amiably, as he leisurely walked out. To be honest Demyx hadn’t had this much success since the time he managed to trick Axel into signing up for summer camp with his cousin Larxene, Marluxia and Marluxia’s girlfriend—Naomi? Regardless Marluxia didn’t deserve such a nice girlfriend. No one deserved such a nice girlfriend--not Marluxia, not Saix, NO ONE. Demyx, on the other hand completely did.

Most of the time the best way to avoid suspicion was to hang around after the end of the dangerous deed—really who hangs around when he could possibly go to campus jail (not real jail, right? He hoped he wouldn’t go to real jail). He frowned slightly at the next step on his to do list. He was supposed to find this Roxas kid, then he could go home and eat more food—or relax, he wasn’t solely driven by his next meal. He turned again and pulled out the slip of paper that had the description of Roxas on it, irritating that he couldn’t be given an actual photograph—would that really have been so hard? Demyx puffed his cheeks as he read the note again. Blue eyes, short and spiky hair—what kind of description is that? Demyx could list loads of short people who had spiky hair, and blue eyes. Sometimes that even felt like everyone. It would have been easier to find him if he was the exact opposite. Tall! Curly! Brown eyes! All more distinguishing features then the actual three he was given. It was completely bogus.

THUNK

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Demyx looked up from the floor eyes wide and thankfully his hood still up and was greeted with the sight of a looming Hades who most decidedly seemed angry (he did just ram into him—he really needed to pay attention when he walked) and someone who was definitely the trainer of the dead.

“Can I help you?” Hades drawled out.

“Just heading out, sir.” Demyx said easily as he rose to his feet, and hopefully bringing his dignity and reliability with him

“In the opposite direction?” responded the trainer completely dead-pan.

The man overall looked terrifying, he was scruffy, wore odd sunglasses, and his long read coat did not help with his menacing appearance. His arm was even in a sling! What did he get into a bar fight or something? And back to his sunglasses! He is INSIDE he doesn’t even need them!

“Guess I got a bit turned around there, good thing you caught me, probably would have walked even farther if you didn’t stop me.” Demyx said trying to play up the idea that he was ditz—he did just run into him.

“I’m sure” Hades mocked and crossing his arms.

“Your story does add up” spoke the other.

Crap.

“Well see you later!” Demyx said quickly and took off in the opposite direction.

He just couldn’t catch a break could he? He grumbled bitterly and continued on in a sprint. He worried that Hades might have sent security after him (Cerberus Security was terrifying), but he could afford to think about that. If this caused Hades to go on a war rampage, it meant that Demyx was the new dead man! His story couldn’t end here! He darted down another hallway only to stumble upon a group of three. He briefly recalled them as the group that was talking to Herc’s girlfriend early, potential freshman? Regardless they didn’t deserve such a horrid fate. Unfortunately he couldn’t sacrifice any time to talk them.

“Run! Run, run away!” he called out panicked, and bolted past them, passing by someone who was short and had spiky hair.

Terrible! He was a terrible person; he left them to be eaten by the dogs! How could he be so heartless! Well at least it wasn’t him…He quickly ran farther and farther into the underworld and hopefully completely lost any followers. Hades was definitely going to check the stone since he saw him and he still hadn’t met Roxas’s yet! Or maybe he had? That kid definitely fit two thirds of description and maybe he had blue eyes! He definitely found Roxas! But he did leave him to die. Guh, life could be so tedious when it wanted to. Well he had to talk to him anyways, so he decided to head to the atrium if the guy ever wanted to leave he had to stop in there first…hmm that or the lobby but that was definitely out if Hades had is watch dogs sent out for him.

He once again started to walk slowly. No point rushing it, just to hurry up and wait. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the stone sit in his hand and suddenly feeling a thousand pounds heavier. He wondered if he would get in trouble for this? Most likely not if no one could tie it to him practically no one saw him and even less recognized him. Trouble would have to be minimal from now, best to not pull any more stunts like run into Hades again, and worse what of someone actual brought him to struggle practice because they thought he was on Setzer’s team! Stupid Setzer. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t afford any more trouble.

The doors the atrium stood in front of him signifying the end of his mission. He walked through the doors only idly concerned with who was there and turned around to close them. He frowned slightly; these doors were the only way to get in here right?

“Huh? Ah! You!” Demyx said surprise and excitement in his voice, “Wait a sec... Roxas?”

“Excuse me?” Called out guy was definitely Roxas.

He had the spikey hair— brown—blue eyes , and was a total pipsqueak.

“Roxas?” he tried again. Perhaps this why they wanted him to talk to him, he was avoiding the all inclusive ‘us’ that Demyx apparently worked for. “Oh, it's no use.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Roxas said again tilting his head to the side. Demyx frowned deepen what was he supposed to do with this? He pulled the note out once again this time avoiding the description part.

“Let's see, here... ‘If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition’... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one...” Demyx muttered. Him fight? Seriously?

“You're bizarre...” Roxas said, clearly annoyed.

With the same grace and forethought that Demyx displayed getting out of bed this morning, put the note back into his pocket and accidently dropped the Olympus Stone. Right in front of them.

“He's gotta be the thief!” exclaimed the tallest and dumber looking of Roxas’s companions.

“Now that's just plain rude!” Demyx tried, and quickly snatching up the stone again, maybe he could play off that it never happened? Not that that ever worked out.

“Give it here!” Roxas called out.

“Uhh no?” Demyx said again and sensing the situation going way south.

“Oh yeah?” Roxas exclaimed as took a few more steps forward and Demyx knew his fate was sealed.

Man, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this.

 

O.o.O.o.O

 

“So let me get this straight,” Axel said. Demyx could practically feel the condescending words wash over him and rubbing salt over his broken pride.

It was only a few days after his greatest debacle, and he was seriously feeling the pain, from awkwardly avoiding Xigbar to the sudden spike of dirty looks from bystanders. Demyx’s plate was full of avoiding people

“You got there,” he continued and paused to take a spoonful of his firaga while waiting for Demyx’s shameful nod.

“Made it to Hades office, got the Olympus stone, got out of Hades office and only to get beat up by a potential freshman. Who could only have been 17, 18 at most, and ultimately lost the stone.” Axel said punctuating each thing with a flick of his fingers.

“Well fight, fight, fight.” Axel said with so much sarcasm that he could burn a person.Demyx had barely made it out alive from that fight! His arm was in a sling, and not because of his opponent, but because there is technique to punching and Demyx did not have it. He also had a black eye, which was totally unattractive, and his foot bandaged up due to a sprain. He was a thief in the night! Not some random street fighter!

“Well! Roxas—“

“Not Roxas, Sora.” Axel interjected lazily.

“Ugh, how could it not be Roxas he matched the description,” Demyx stated his frustration reaching astronomic proportions.

“Roxas is B-L-O-N-D-E,” Axel said and annunciated each letter, and Demyx felt ready to throttle him.

“HOW could you possibly know that? Huh! You weren’t there you—“

“Wait you don’t know?” Axel said practically grinning at Demyx’s exasperation.

“What?” Demyx barked out, breaking point near.

“You only had look for Roxas because I asked Saix to see if he could find him—he went to our high school, remember? Xion and Roxas? I had no idea he was going to tack it on to his favor when he asked you to get the stone. And to think, it was your downfall,” Axel lamented.

“What! Saix didn’t tell me to get it? Xigbar did! Haven’t you been paying attention?” Demyx gripped, and contemplated why exactly Axel was his go to supportive friend.

“Why would Xigbar want the stone? Saix probably just had him help ask, you and I both know how poor Saix’s people skills are.” Axel stated while looking forlornly down into his firaga and officially eating the last spoonful.

“You’re kidding me.”Demyx said, his life spiraling out of control.

He flashed back to astronomy for a moment. The book conveniently left out, Xigbar cornering him, and Saix leaving when he reached his verdict. This had to be a joke, it had to be. If he hadn’t failed Xigbar, then he failed Saix and failing Saix was a death sentence! On a side note Demyx was mildly impressed at the lengths Siax had gone to so he that he wouldn’t have to ask for a friendly favor. Granted if he had asked Demyx would have said no, and then yes after the bullying that would have ensued, but seriously? He hadn’t seen this much back handed manipulation since he visited Luxord at his casino.

“No, no, no, no, no.”

“Ya know you say that whenever things don’t go your way. Most people swear or punch a wall, but you just repeatedly say ‘no’. It’s kinda weird,” Axel said and crossed his arms idly.

“What’s going to happen to me,” Demyx muttered and dropped his face into his hands, his mind on a friendly vacation.

“Hmm? You don’t know? Dude, I wondered why you were so chill.” Axel said and slide a piece a paper in front of him. “Got this from Saix—who in turn got it from our head faculty member, you’re a criminal now.”

The paper itself was not evil, but the writing…oh the writing, it was the purest form of evil.

“Charged with robbery and must perform 200 hours of community service.” Demyx all but shrieked. The paper itself was not evil, but the writing…oh the writing, it was the purest form of evil. “How did you get this before me! How did they even catch me!”

“Aww well about that…you did fail. So Saix kind of turned you in,” Axel said nearly laughing and not an ounce of pity.

“That’s so cold…no,” Demyx said glumly, this would be his second charge this year and he wondered briefly how this would affect his total.

“Yep. You’re lucky it’s just community service. Though you are doing a research project with Vexen, I hear his assistant is nice. Zexion is his name. I think,” Axel said and got up. “It won’t be so bad.”

Yes, yes it would. This was the worst.

 


End file.
